


things you can say to me

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (they don’t do anything though. they are just soft and stupid), ...kind of? it’s basically a confession idfk, Gen, Love Confessions, Other, Pre-Relationship, does this count as a date., obligatory nonbinary kaoru, they are college age here so i guess this is an age up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: There was a long pause here, as though Kaoru was trying to carefully plan their next words. “Sayo Hikawa, what do I mean to you?”—Sayo and Kaoru have been friends for a while, so it’s natural for her to notice them acting a little strange.What might be stranger is the question they ask her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Seta Kaoru, Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	things you can say to me

Somehow, Sayo Hikawa had found herself sitting outside a cafe with her next door neighbor, the acquaintance-turned-friend-and-occasional-annoyance known as Kaoru Seta. And, somehow, they had made this a normal occurrence: Kaoru had asked her out for coffee once, several months ago, and ever since, every weekday morning they would come here at 8 in the morning. Every day, Kaoru would order a coffee, never the same one, but usually with sugar levels rivaling the likes of even Yukina Minato’s orders, while Sayo kept to a simple espresso, without fail. They’d talk about school, their bands, how their week had been going; really, anything they could think of. Sayo was not very good at small talk, but Kaoru excelled at it. Kaoru was the type of person who could come up with something to say for just about anything, carrying conversations with ease with even the worst conversation partners.

Suffice it to say, Kaoru was incredibly comfortable with other people; hell, they  _ thrived _ in social situations. They were a charmer, always knowing exactly what to say and exactly when to say it. Whether in a group or one-on-one, Kaoru could almost always be counted on to be smooth and suave.

_So why are they so fidgety today?_ Sayo thought. Kaoru had never, in all of Sayo’s years of knowing them, looked anywhere near as nervous and uncomfortable as this, not even when they flubbed up a line, or Chisato called them Kao-chan. While their face still had that signature Kaoru smile, she noticed the bounce of their left leg, and the way they currently had a tendency to only take short glances over at Sayo, before quickly looking at anything else. She wondered if she had done something to offend her friend, but if that were the case, would Kaoru really still be here?

Maybe. Kaoru was much too nice for their own good.

“...Seta-san. Are you okay?”

“Ahem,” they said, still refusing to meet her eyes. “Yes, well, you see, I….” They paused, seeming to collect their thoughts, before trying again: “Yes. I am fine.”

Sayo’s worry only grew at this response. “Seta-san, you are clearly  _ not _ fine. Are you sick? Or, perhaps, did I do something to—”

“No,” was the response, cutting her off mid-sentence. They finally looked back at her, took a deep breath, and said, “There… there is actually something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Sure?”

There was a long pause here, as though Kaoru was trying to carefully plan their next words. “Sayo Hikawa, what do I mean to you?”

Sayo frowned. “...What do you mean to me.” 

Well, Kaoru was someone she had known since high school. She remembered them being much more annoying back then, always using incredibly flowery language and random Shakespeare quotes that they clearly didn’t understand, but somehow managed to fit the situation anyway. Her friend had mellowed out significantly from their high school days, though they did still continue to say the word “fleeting” more frequently than necessary.

Even back then, she found herself… intrigued by this person, even before Kaoru and she had helped Touko Kirigaya develop her sound. She recalled that Kaoru had told her to “be more fleeting.” A sentiment Sayo did not entirely understand, then or even now; but still she could see the sincerity in the other’s eyes when they said it, saw the passion and the kindness, and it was then that she understood why their “kittens” were so drawn to them.

Kaoru Seta was, at this point in time, someone that Sayo cared for deeply. She would not pretend she had ever seen this sort of relationship coming; not the coffee, not the conversations, and certainly not the urge to... lace her fingers in theirs.

Sayo saw the tapping of Kaoru’s leg slow, replaced by idle marching of their fingers on the tabletop. “What does Kaoru Seta mean to me?” she said, smiling slightly and leaning across the table to take their hand. The ever-present and easy smile on Kaoru’s face still remained, but Sayo couldn’t miss the faint dusting of pink on their cheeks as she spoke the next words.

“Right now, I would say that Kaoru Seta is my very best friend. But,” she added, quietly, noticing the slight tightening of their eyes, “if our relationship were to… change, I… would not mind that at all.”

Kaoru perked up at that, returning to their regular, lively self, and the pair settled back into easy conversation. It was only after they had finished talking and stood up to leave that Sayo realized neither of them had let go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i named this after that one sayo card. what are you gonna do about it
> 
> i did a bit of editing but no beta as usual because i feel weird about asking p- i mean. because i’m incredibly sexy <3 (if anyone ever wants to beta though please talk to me)
> 
> comments encouraged greatly. my all consuming addiction to bandori may have dimmed but don’t worry: i am still very much loving these two fools.
> 
> i think this might be a little bit ooc but i just want kaoru to be a fool for once and for sayo to be like. simple with this kinda stuff? i think it would be nice to see more of kaoru’s mask slip + fun to see nervous!kaoru when actually falling in love with someone, and sayo, while she still would be kind of like uncomfortable maybe? i think she would be a little less uhhh. how the hell do i say this
> 
> anyway this is an Entire paragraph so basically once again: comments highly encouraged, and i really hope y’all enjoy


End file.
